Darkbits Legends Wiki:Policy
Basic Rules # No Plagarism: always site your sources First Offense: 14 Days Block Second Offense: 90 Days Block Third Offense: IP Blacklisted # No NSFW art or Not Safe For Work. Anyone who posts it or says that they will post it will get blocked 7 Days to 60 Days Block # You can create pages about anything but do not plagarize the information or data Same as Plagarism Punishment # No Bad Words. see below for more. ## No Profanity Word: Offensive words used in a way that shows you do not respect God or holy things. 7 Days to 60 Days Block and Talk Permission Revoked ## No Swearing Word: Swear Words that you swear an oath and you’re not telling the truth or saying something that isn’t literally true. 14 Days to 90 Days Block and Talk Permission Revoked ## No Curse Word: Curse Word is a wish that something bad happens to human, animal, or inanimate. 3 Days to 30 Days Block and Talk Permission Revoked ## No Insulting Words: Insulting are a way of telling someone that they are foul, bad, or distasteful. 7 Days to 60 Days Block and Talk Permission Revoked ## No Trash Words: Trashing someone by damaging someone's reputation with words 7 Days to 60 Days Block and Talk Permission Revoked # No Vandalism: Depend on how severe however you will never get the above moderator. Offense: Tier 1 Blacklist and 90 Days Block Second Offense: Infinite Block # No Advertise: Only Advertise on Specific Channel in Discord Server [Punishment: 3 Days to 14 Days Block, Talk Permission may be Revoked] # Rude Behavior is not tolerated 1 month to Infinite Block and Talk Permission Revoked # No Abuse: abuse your powers as an admin, moderator you will be demoted and blacklisted from regaining your rank again and also Block. Moderator: 3 Months Block and Administrator: 9 Months Block # No Spamming: Spamming Extremely Long text or Excessive Caps or Extremely Large Picture or Video 7 Days Block to 6 Months Block # No Sockpuppet: It is ok to make alternate accounts, but do not use them to ban evade. This will only increase your punishment duration IP Blacklist for an already infinite blocked account or x2 Punishment for Temporary Blocked Account and Infinite Block for Sockpuppet # No Doxxing: this includes, the nationality of a user, cities, real names, surnames, maybe both, and/or house of telephone number expect only for research purposes requested by admins but this only for nationality and cities but not others. Infinite Block and Talk Permissions Revoked # No Drama: Drama is not tolerated 2 Weeks Block for Drama Starter and 1 Weeks Block for Involved User # You are not allowed to create category but moderator and admin. [Punishment: 3 Days to 2 Weeks Block # No Harassment and Bullying: Because it hurt users 14 Days to 60 Days Block and if User is new to FANDOM 30 Days to Infinite Block Extended Rules # No Bribing: Giving User A Favors to Hate User B is called bribing at any means Bribing User results in 14 Days to 90 Days Block and Bribing Moderator results in 60 Days to 1 Year Block finally Bribing Admin results in Infinite Block also Bribing is added with Other Punishment # No Antagonizing: Making User A Become Antagonist against User B from being Friendly for Benefits is not allowed. Just like Bribing Punishment also added with Other Punishment # No Faking Evidences: Try to claim something like He is a Vandaler or I am an Admin ALT by Faking Evidence is not allowed Infinite Block we are serious # No Destroying Evidence: Try to destroy evidence to not get blocked is strictly prohibited Infinite Block we are serious # No Threats: Including Death Threat, Hack Threats, Bomb Threat and any kind of Threating is strictly prohibited 60 Days Block for Other Threat but Infinite Block for Death Threat/Legal Threat and all of them always revoked Talk Permissions # No Impersonating: Try to impersonating as other to defame/getting benefits is not tolerated User for 60 Days Block, Mod/Admin for 2 Years Block, Second Offense: Permanently Blocked # No Defamation: Try to defame other with direct or bypath ways too damaged other's reputation is not tolerated 14 Days to 6 Months Block and Talk Permission Revoked (criticizing the page is allowed) # No False Information: Try to do something Defamation, Impersonating, Spamming with False Information is not tolerated [Punishment: 30 Days to Infinite Block with Talk Permission may revoke] the block time addition with another rules breaks Information # Reasons for deleted comments are poor grammar, malicious propaganda, harassing others, baseless insulting or if the comment makes no sense. # No useless discussions: it possibly counts as spam, and it might be deleted. # Using Lies/Excuse only results in you on 2x Punishment. # There 2 Meaning: 1. Blocked for Temporary Blocks 2. Banished for Infinite Blocks. # If you got Blocked meaning Blocking Admin has Evidenced to block you. # Reason for not allowed to create category including but not limited to 1. Difficult to Deletion 2. No Sense Category 3. Abuses. # 7th Blocks will get rules breaker Infinite Blocked and Talk Permission Revoked. Excuses # "I am not reading the rules" sorry but this wasn't an excuse because its common oh wait also 2x Punishment for you. # ''"Because Rules is Unfair" ''but this may be true or false depend on Evidences # ''"The Evidences is False!!" ''but this may be true or false depend on Evidences # ''"Excuse me i am not do anything" ''sorry but this wasn't an excuse but depend on Evidences # ''"... But i am not .../done ... (else)" ''depend on evidences too # ''"IF YOU NOT UNBLOCK ME I WILL (Threats) YOU" ''did it wasn't enough? so talk permission revoked and addition blocks hahah # ''"STOP LYING" ''oh really? 2x Punishment for you. # ''"YOU (Bad Words) MAN" ''still doing that? Maximum Punishment for category of Bad Words and talk permission revoked lololol. # ''"YOU (Doxxing)" ''wow not only you breaking rules but you also break another rules Infinite Block and talk permission revoked muahahahahah. # ''"Attempt to Defame Blocker" ''probably because you raged so Talk Permission Revoked and addition block time